


Stay Always

by kyradvb



Series: Thiam [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Fluff, Fluff, idk what this is, kind of, kind of fluff, liam asks theo questions, not all the questions yet though, the rest will come another day, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyradvb/pseuds/kyradvb
Summary: Continuation of Painless Kiss, can be read alone, would make more sense by reading the first one.Starts off by Mason and Corey dropping Liam and Theo off at Liam's home.'"I learned how to take care of myself by you know, living by myself and getting hunted by myself. Having to clean myself up after," Theo says nonchalantly. He turns to Liam again, who is looking at him with a look of confusion of concern."Questions about that, later," Theo tells him.'And Liam asks the questions.





	Stay Always

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't edited Painless Kiss yet, but I also really wanted to write this. Guess I'm on a roll. I'm also writing this while at my internship, oops.
> 
> It's short, but just a bit of Thiam cuteness.

Mason and Corey drop Liam and Theo off in front of Liam's house. When they drive out of sight, Liam turns towards Theo.

"So," Liam starts but Theo cuts him off.

"What are you going to ask about first?" He asks Liam, looking into his eyes. He knows what questions Liam is probably going to ask, he just wants to know which ones to prepare himself for first.

Liam gets a soft look on his face, and it almost kind of looks like pity. Theo doesn't want to be pitied and almost wants to just turn around and walk away. But this is Liam, and he can't do that.

"Let's talk first about what you meant when you said living by yourself and getting hunted by yourself,"  _And we'll talk about the kiss later,_ are the words that are left unspoken. "You said you had to clean up by yourself after. Were you hunted often?"

Theo shakes his head. "No."

"You need to tell me a bit more than that, I mean, what is often for me might not be often for you."

"Twice," Theo tells him. "One time I got away easily. The second time I had to make a trip to Deaton's."

Liam nods at that, a sad look making a way on his face. "You could have called one of us?"

Theo almost scoffs at that. "Would any of you have come back then. Did any of you trust me enough?"

The silence that falls between them answers that.

"Okay," Liam says softly, after a minute of silence. "Okay. And after finishing up at Deaton's, where would you go?"

That question catches Theo off guard. He had not expected that question. The answers shots instantly in his mind, but not out of his mouth.  _His car_. The only place he had to go to. He debates with himself whether to tell Liam or not. He could easily just lie. Lying is something he is - or used to be - very good at. Apparently he hasn't answered for too long, as Liam asks the next question.

"Did you have anywhere to go?"

"No," Is the answer Theo gives him, but he doesn't give further explanation, just leaving it at that word.

The answer seems enough for Liam, as he just nods and then makes a face where he seems to be thinking. Then he grabs Theo by the arm and starts walking, making Theo walk with him. Theo is surprised by this, but doesn't comment. He walks with Liam for a few minutes before asking the question he is wondering.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Scott's house," Liam tells him, keeping his eyes on the pavement.

Theo stops walking and shakes his head at that, starting to argue the idea he thinks that Liam has. "Scott's? What are we going to do there? Scott would never let me stay at his house."

"He won't say anything about it if I take you with me to the room where I am sleeping right now."

Theo falls silent at that. "You are staying at Scott's?"

Liam nods. "Yeah. I couldn't stay with my parents. I left before they had the chance to say anything to me. I just, I had to leave. I already put them through so much with my IED. They would probably not want to live with a werewolf - probably monster in their eyes - with IED. Especially not a werewolf with IED that everyone wants to kill, going to all limits. I mean, they shot up Scott's house. So many people got hurt. I don't want that happening to my parents."

For the first time Liam is this open to Theo, without having to push Liam to open up to him. For the first time, and Theo doesn't know what to say to it. Liam starts walking again and Theo starts walking mindlessly with him.

Liam 'moved' out to protect his parents. Liam didn't even know what they would say to him.  _He is their son, they must still love him, no matter what_. Somewhere he knows he might be wrong about that, so he doesn't mention it to Liam.

Liam 'moving out', to protect his parents and Liam letting Theo 'move in' to protect Theo.

As they reach the McCall house, Liam turns to Theo and looks him straight in the eye, as to say don't be scared and just go with it. Liam looks away again and turns to the door, pushing it open.

"Hello?" He calls as he walks into the house, but receives no answer. He tries to grab Theo's arm again, but instead grabs his hand. He doesn't let go though, and just drags Theo through the house, up the stairs, by holding his hand. When upstairs they turn left and Liam opens the second door they come past, opening it and pushing Theo inside.

"It isn't big," Liam says as he closes the door. "But I imagine that it is better than where you were staying at. And it is probably safer."

'Everything is safer with you,' Theo thinks, but doesn't say. 

Instead he asks something else. "Are you sure Scott is okay with this?"

Liam shrugs his shoulders, but doesn't answer, as if he wants to say, don't know and don't care. He moves further into the room and lays down on the unmade bed, making a sigh towards Theo that probably means 'come lay down'.

"I can take the ground," Theo says weakly, knowing he doesn't want to, but he doesn't want to make Liam uncomfortable or overdo his stay here.

"No, you're laying down next to me," Liam states, and by the sound of his voice Theo knows that it isn't a question. So, Theo does so. He takes off his shoes and lays down next to Liam. They lay there for a few minutes in silence and Theo's mind starts racing over the events of the night.

'Liam almost died,' Spooks through his head.

As if Liam can read his mind, Liam starts talking a few seconds later. "You saved me."

"I guess so," Theo answers softly.

"You did," Liam nods, a small smile making it's way onto his face. He turns towards Theo, wanting to ask the other questions lingering on his tongue, but sees that Theo has his eyes closed, probably already drifting of to sleep. When he thinks that Theo is fully asleep, he says something. He isn't sure if it is a question or something that he wants or needs, but he needs to say it to Theo.

"Stay."

Next to him, he hears some soft mumbling. 

"Always."


End file.
